Live and Learn
by toomuch
Summary: What was Theresa really thinks when urging Fox to go after Whitney...read to find out (Therox with Foxney implied)
1. Chapter 1

After reading some angry posts about Theresa's apparent 'about face' concerning the Fox ney situation, I decided that I would take it from another point of view that many might not see. With all that aside, I hope you like and not throw too many rotten veggies at me :-)

**Live and Learn  
**__

__

__

_I don't know how much more I can take of this, but I know that I can't breakdown in front of him...I gotta get him outta here..._  
  
"Fox, can you do me a favor?"  
  
Rubbing his thumb across her knuckles, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Anything."  
  
"Can you get me a cup of water. My throat is really dry."  
  
Getting up, he smiled. "Sure. I'll be right back."  
  
Watching Fox walk out of her hospital room, Theresa finally allowed the tears that she had been holding back to fall.   
  
_C'mon Theresa, you have to be strong now. Not only for yourself, but for this baby, Little Ethan, Mama, Fox...._  
  
Fox.  
  
Her best friend.   
  
The man that stuck by her through thick and thin.   
  
The man that she had slowly but surely fallen in love with.  
  
The man that she knew was in love with her best friend.   
  
She couldn't believe that this was happening. Once again, she was in love with a man that was in love with another woman, and not just any woman, but the woman that she had been friends with since the cradle.  
  
Frankly, she should have seen this coming. She should have pressed the issue of his mystery woman more, but she had been so happy to be in a relationship with a man that loved her faults and all. She could be herself with him and not be worried about being criticized or judged.   
  
Even though she felt like kicking his ass for lying to her all this time, she couldn't and wouldn't judge him. Not when she done the same thing with Ethan and Gwen....at times with his assistance. Now, it was her turn to do the same for him and if Fox was in love with Whitney, then she would do anything to make sure that happened.  
  
When you love someone, that is all you really want for them.  
  
Happiness.  
  
"Here you are."  
  
Taking the small cup, she gulped it down, allowing the water to sooth her scrathy throat. "Thanks."  
  
"I checked on Pilar before I came back, and they said that she is stable for now."  
  
Feeling slight relief at that news, she smiled. "Good. That is one less thing to worry about." Seeing that Fox was staring off in space, she nudged him. "So, have you given any thought to what I've said?"  
  
Still confused by Theresa's motivation behind this, he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, but I don't think that it's going to happen Theresa. I mean, ever since she found out, all she tells me is how she hates me and how she never wants to see me again."  
  
Shaking her head at his naivety of the situation, she grinned. "It's called denial, Fox."  
  
"What?"  
  
Trying to be patient, she said, "Can't you see that she is in love with you too?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, he huffed, "I don't see how that her tantrums and slaps to face are signs that she feels the same way I do."  
  
"Believe me, she was practically the same way when her and Chad first met."  
  
"I don't know, Theresa." With a raised eyebrow, he gave her a skeptical look. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be their biggest supporter? I remember that you were doing all you could to make sure they worked things out after all that drama in LA with Chad's ex-wife."  
  
Giving the hand that held hers a squeeze she answered softly. "But I'm sure you know that I also support those that really belong together."  
  
"Like you and Ethan?"  
  
Hearing the slight displeasure in Fox's voice, she answered firmly, "No, like you and Whitney." They sat there in silence for a moment before Theresa continued, "I know that they might have worked out their problems, but I can tell that Whitney has been distracted lately. Also, has she ever mentioned anything about marrying Chad before you told her about your feelings?"  
  
Running a frustrated hand through his blond spikes, Fox sighed. "No."  
  
"See, she is just running away from her feelings for you."  
  
"So, what do you think I should do about it?"  
  
"Make her realize that you are the man that she loves," and then taking a deep breath, Theresa added,"and I'll help you."  
  
Completely thrown by Theresa's offer, he blurted out, "What?"  
  
"You did it for me with Ethan. Why are you so surprised that I would help you win the woman you love?"  
  
"I just thought-"   
  
"What?"  
  
Not really knowing what he felt about Theresa helping him, he just waved it off. "Nothing." Seeing the tiredness in his best friend's eyes, he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey it's getting pretty late, and you need your rest."  
  
Before he could get far, Theresa held on to the hand that was still intertwined with hers. "Fox, please just think about what I said. If you truly love Whitney, you will do what you have to do to be with her no matter what it takes." __

_Even if you shatter my heart in the process._  
  
Giving her fingers a gentle tug, he leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry, I've had a pretty good teacher." Looking deep into familiar chocolate eyes, he said, "Thanks for being there for me, and no matter what, I'll always be there for you."  
  
"We're kindred spirits, remember?"

__

_And I hope one day, you come back to me._  
  
With a nod and a soft smile playing on his lips, he looked at the one woman he would never leave behind. "Yeah, I do."   
  
Walking to the door, he opened it and before leaving he turned back one more time.   
  
"Night, Theresa."

**__**

**__**

**_Where you are seems to be  
As far as an eternity  
Outstretched arms open hearts  
And if it never ends then when do we start? _****_  
  
I'll never leave you behind  
Or treat you unkind  
I know you understand  
And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did receive Pushing forward and arching back  
Bring me closer to heart attack  
Say goodbye and just fly away  
When you comeback  
I have some things to say _**

**_  
How does it feel to know you never have to be alone  
When you get home  
There must be someplace here that only you and I could go  
So I can show you how I_**

**_Dream away everyday  
Try so hard to disregard  
The rhythm of the rain that drops  
And coincides with the beating of my heart  
_**

**_  
  
I'll never leave you behind  
Or treat you unkind  
I know you understand  
And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did receive Pushing forward and arching back  
Bring me closer to heart attack  
Say goodbye and just fly away  
When you comeback  
I have some things to say _**

How does it feel to know you never have to be alone  
When you get home  
There must be someplace here that only you and I could go  
So I can show you how I feel

And as she heard the faint click of the door closing, she softly called out...  
  
"Goodbye Nicholas. I love you."  
  
END  
  
_Song Featured: Sweetest Goodbye by Maroon 5_

Umm....I don't know if I'll develop this any further, but if there is enough interest, I'll think about it


	2. Chapter 2

Live and Learn  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sitting in the room her mother lived in before she became sick, Theresa finished the last of the ice cream that Fox had brought over, figuring she might have a craving or 'something like that.'  
  
_Whitney, better damn well appreciate what I'm doing for her._  
  
Dropping the spoon in the empty container, she turned to the smiling blond sitting next to her. "So, how are things going between you and Whit? Any progress?"  
  
"Right now, I doubt that she is even thinking about Chad, much less me. After what happened between her parents and my father-"  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. How is he doing?"  
  
"As best as a man could after getting his ass served on a silver platter. Whitney's father really did a number on him. Although, I have to say that my father tried to give as best as he could...'tried' being the operative word here."  
  
Wincing at the mental picture she conjured up, Theresa replied, "I take it Coach Russell legendary temper was in full force."  
  
"You have no idea. Hell, it only took Chief Bennett firing a round to get their attention," Fox said, rubbing the slightly swollen feet that he had placed in his lap   
  
With a sigh of relief, she leaned back on the arm rest. "Have you spoken to Whitney at all since then?"  
  
"She's cut off from everyone. Chad was telling me that he is at his wits end about the entire thing. He just doesn't know how to reach her."  
  
"I know. He visited me earlier and asked me if I would try to get her to open up."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I would do what I could, but there is one catch."  
  
"What?"  
  
With a mischievius smile appearing slowly, Theresa tapped his nose. "You'll be doing it instead."  
  
"Okay, that sounds good in theory, but I have to point out a few things. First, how am I supposed to get into her house? I'm sure that anyone with the Crane name is persona non-gratis right now."  
  
"I'll call Whitney and tell her I want to meet up. Instead you will go in my place."  
  
"Second, what even makes you think that she will open up to me? As I mentioned before, my last name is Crane."  
  
"And it was also Crane when you started this whole thing. Besides, I thought that I already explained about Whitney's feelings for you."  
  
He gave her a wry smile. "I remember. I just don't want to get another repeat of the night I told her how I felt. I would rather not think she was aiming for a tennis ball every time she saw my face."  
  
"Then it is time for you to use every resource you have." Wondering why Fox was protesting so much against her idea, she asked cautiously, "You love her, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Keeping her smile intact, she continued, "Then you have to fight for what you want. Now go on and I will let you know when I've set everything up, when I get back from the hospital."  
  
With a nod, he gently placed her feet on the couch. Grabbing his keys and jacket, he looked down at the one person that had stood by his side through everything.   
  
Seeing her rub her belly, he kneeled down and joined his hand in the rubbing motion. "Are you going to be okay there by yourself? Don't you think that it would be better if I drove and stayed with you?"  
  
Touched by his concern, she gave him a small kiss on the nose. "I'm a big girl, Fox. I can take care of myself."  
  
"That still doesn't mean I won't worry about you." With a quick peck on her cheek, he got up and walked over to the door. "Call me when you get back."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Glad to see you know who's in charge."  
  
"Whatever, Crane." and she could hear him laughing as he closed the door behind him.   
  
Shaking her head, she pushed herself up and got up to grab the keys to the car that Chief Bennett was allowing her to use, since Grace was in Italy.   
  
Just as she was about to leave, she heard someone knock on the door. Sighing, she hoped that whoever it was, that it wouldn't take too long.   
  
"Coming."  
  
Opening the door with a smile, it soon disappeared when she recognized who was standing in front of her. "Hey Theresa."  
  
"Ethan."  
  
Reading the caution in her eyes, he asked gently, "May I come in?"  
  
Opening the door a bit wider so he could walk through, Theresa couldn't help but wonder just what new twist was going to happen. Even since Ethan allowed Gwen and Rebecca to take Little Ethan away from her, she never knew what to expect from him.   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
A bit put out by her blunt question, he instead asked, "How are you? I was worried after that collapse you had after hearing about Antonio."  
  
"It still hurts to know that my brother's gone, but I'm fine now. The doctor said I was probably under a huge amount of stress, which is entirely possible, considering there is still Little Ethan, Mama, and this baby to worry about." Not in the mood for small talk, she once again pointed out, "Well, is that all, because I was just on my way to visit my mother."  
  
"How is she doing? I heard that she had a setback after hearing about Antonio."  
  
"I think that it's a bit late for you to be caring about that now. Now, I really have to go," but before she could walk past him to the door, he grabbed her arm.  
  
"No, we really need to sit and talk about things."  
  
Feeling her temper about to slip, she pulled her arm out his tight grip and snapped, "I'm sorry, but I didn't get that memo."  
  
"Please, Theresa. Just five minutes."  
  
Knowing that he was not going to let things drop, she dropped her keys on the table and stood with her hands on her hips. "Fine. What is it that you have to say?"  
  
Looking out the window, he started, "I can't believe all this is happening you know. I never thought that we would be here."  
  
Not having any sympathy for her ex at the moment, Theresa replied, "Well, it would have been a lot simpler if you would have helped me keep my son instead of bowing down to your wife and her cow of a mother.'  
  
"Theresa-"  
  
"No, Ethan. I really don't want to hear anything that you have to say, unless it is you and Gwen giving my Little Ethan back. If not, you can leave."  
  
Not being able to handle the pain he saw reflected in her brown eyes, he walked over and pulled her into what he hoped was a comforting embrace. "Don't push me away."  
  
"Just like you did to me over and over again?" Seeing the regret and guilt all over his face, she just shook her head sadly. "Too many bridges have been burned for us to ever go back to the way things used to be."  
  
Feeling fear racing in his blood, Ethan knew that he was fighting a losing battle, but he had to make one more attempt. "What are you saying? You don't love me anymore?"  
  
"There will always be a part of me that will, Ethan. What I meant to say is that I am no longer _in love_ with you. There are times when I'm not even sure if we can be friends."  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, she just looked at him. "Why not?"  
  
"We had something special, Theresa. We were about as close as you and Fox seem to be."  
  
"That's like comparing apples and oranges. The only difference is that I know that Fox accepts me for who I am, not what I tried to be."  
  
"And you're blaming me for that?"  
  
"Of course not. Heaven forbid that Ethan Winthrop ever does anything wrong. I'll take the blame...just like everything else."  
  
Becoming frustrated, he tried to remain calm, not wanting to cause anything to happen to Theresa and the baby. "What do you mean 'everything else'?"  
  
"Look, I'm not in the mood to play the 'Remember When' game. I think that we've said everything that we needed to say."  
  
Trying once again to get the woman he still loved to open up to him, he said, "We haven't even started."  
  
"No, Ethan. We're finished. It's been that way ever since you stole my son from me."  
  
And soon the confused man found himself on the other side of the door, feeling as if he had just lost another part of himself.  
  
Meanwhile, Theresa was now on her way to the hospital to visit her mother. With Luis in Mexico, Miguel chasing Charity, and Paloma not returning any phone calls, she knew that she had to be there for their mother...the one constant that had been by her side.   
  
Switching the dial on the radio, she fiddled with it until her ears caught a haunting melody, stilling her fingers.   
  
_**you're not the man who gave me everything  
  
i've ever wanted  
  
you're not the man  
  
who stepped inside my life  
  
and haunted every, every day  
  
you're not the man  
  
who said he'd never leave  
  
couldn't breathe  
  
and could not sleep without me  
  
that was someone who you left behind  
  
a long time ago  
  
you're not the man  
  
who would bleed for me  
  
never shed a tear  
  
you're not the one  
  
said he'd always be near**_  
  
Feeling a tear slip down her slip down her cheek, Theresa felt the burden of loving Ethan begin to lift off her shoulders, letting the words flow into her soul...her heart.  
  
And allowing something else to make it's home there.   
  
_**you're not the man  
  
who threw me a lifeline  
  
and you're not the man  
  
i am so proud to call mine  
  
and you're not the one  
  
who said he'd never leave  
  
the one who made me believe in me  
  
that was someone who could do no wrong  
  
but you lost him  
  
you're not the man  
  
who would bleed for me  
  
but never shed a tear  
  
you're not the one  
  
who said he'd always, always, always be here  
  
said he'd always, always be near  
  
but don't get me wrong  
  
although it seems sad  
  
it's not all bad  
  
you see  
  
i'm not the little girl i used to be  
  
you're not the man  
  
not the one  
  
who said he'd always, always, always be near  
  
he was everything you see  
  
he made me believe in me  
  
said he'd always, always, always be here**_  
  
Wiping away the last tear she would ever shed for Ethan, she knew that now she had met the man that had actually did all those things and more, and she was going to do all she could to do that same.   
  
And with that in mind, she parked the car and made her way into the hospital to hold on to the only family that she had left.   
  
tbc..... 


End file.
